Untitled
by Megz McGizzle
Summary: At a school dance one night, everything changed with a single bullet. My first songfic, please review! I've kinda changed it up a bit since I first wrote it though. The title is actually "Untitled", for the song I used hehe


**Ok, so it's just a dream I had the other night, with a few additions and embellishments. It's my first song-fic, so please tell me what you think! I've also made a few adjustments from when I first wrote it. And if you didn't figure it out already, it's to the song, "Untitled" by Simple Plan. :)**

**-Megz McGizzle **

**

* * *

**

My eyes burning with tears, I tried to distinguish the forms blurring around me. My chest seemed to be clawed relentlessly by an invisible pain, and my mind whirled with nearly incoherent thoughts, trying to sort them out. _I last remember my friends and I dancing,_ _so how did I end up like this?  
_  
**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**

My chest heaved with the overwhelming attempts to breathe, feeling as though it was on fire and it felt as though my lungs were drowning at the same time. My head buzzed through random thoughts, and my stomach lurched violently at the oncoming waves of pain. My body felt so cold and tired, all I wanted was sleep. Coughing weakly, and felt a metallic warmth trickle down my throat. _Oh my God, is that blood?_

**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain  
**  
Gaining the strength to lift my arm, I brought my shaking hand to the spot where my chest hurt the most. As my fingers grazed the tender skin under the pooling blood, I let out another cry of pain. Letting my arm go listless once more, a strand of memory tore back into my mind.

**How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me  
**  
_Dancing wildly with my friends, I let out a shout of excitement as we bounced up and down to the pounding music, Odd being in the center, swinging his head wildly. Swiftly, the song began to fade, and a new and slower song floated over the gym. Turning to face Ulrich, he smiled at me and put his arms around my waist, and I followed suit, putting my arms around his neck. _

_We danced in blissful, carefree happiness, lost in the song and each other's arms. Suddenly, a scream broke through the tender air, followed by more around it. Panicked by the sudden sounds of terror, I turned to find Ulrich's ex-girlfriend, her eyes full of tears, hands enveloped over a gun pointed directly at my chest._

"_Why did you have to take him from me?!" she screamed. Her voice lowered and cracked as she began to cry. "He was mine…"_

"_Emily! Don't!" I heard Ulrich cry as I backed away from the menacing barrel of the gun, but suddenly, a thrill shot rang through the air._

**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again**

When I snapped back to my faint reality, I realized that tears were now streaming freely down my face, my face contorted in pain and sorrow. Trying to drown out the horrific memory and the pain emitting from my chest, I thought of the memories that comforted me whenever I had felt alone.

"_Odd, what are you doing?" Jeremy groaned as he watched Odd stuff 4 large meatballs into his mouth, his cheeks puffing out like a squirrel's._

"_I'w twyih do geh duh wecoh foh moh mehbah stuh eh ma mouf!" he mumbled. We stared at him peculiarly, trying to decipher his jumbled words, until Ulrich spoke up. "He's trying to get the record for most meatballs stuck in his mouth."_

"_Oh my god," Aelita laughed incredulously. "You're such a dork, Odd."_

"_Thanks!" he said cheerily as he spit out the meatballs back onto his plate just as the bell rang. Laughing hysterically, we all yelped in disgust, walking away. As we left through the front cafeteria doors, I heard him call, "What? Was it something I said?" Laughing even more, we continued to class._

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**

"Beautiful…" I suddenly heard a familiar voice coo weakly. Looking up, I was momentarily blinded by the gym's bright lights. _Oh my God…I'm dead…_I thought shocked. However, once my eyes adjusted, I found Ulrich quietly crying over me, gently calling out his pet name for me. "Beautiful, don't leave me…" His chest convulsed with an eruption of sobs.

Lifting my hand unsteadily, I brushed his cheek with my fingertips. Shocked, he stared at me for a moment with disbelieving eyes, before returning to the grim reality. "Beautiful, come on, you can't leave me…You're gunna be ok…" He quickly grabbed my hand, stroking it with his own and pressing it gently against his cheek.

**How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

"I won't leave you, not ever," I reassured him, though his eyes looked doubtful.

Even I began to feel weaker, my thoughts slipping back into the recesses of my mind. My breathing became more laborious, and my vision became blurred once more. My mind raced, and I felt it being pulled away from my body, away from all I had ever known. The unknown horrified me, and I began to think of what I hadn't done yet…_Skydiving, snowboarding, marriage, kids…_everything, I thought miserably.

I squeezed his hand with all of my remaining might, my mind and pain slowly dissipating into the looming darkness. I faintly whispered, "I love you, handsome…" Before I fell into what felt like sleep, I heard Ulrich's voice one last time.

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

"I love you too, Yumi…."

* * *


End file.
